The Time Crisis
by pupeez4eva
Summary: The Marauders end up in their parents sixth year. James' parents dont know each other's names, Sirius' mom seems to have taken an odd interest in him and there are werewolf hunters at the school - led by Remus' dad.
1. The Four Timothy's

**AN:**

**This is a new fanfic. For those who read my other stories, sorry I went so long without writing but as I mentioned in my fic 'Wizarding Brittan read the Books' I went on holiday and have only just gotten back. I will be updating that story next and I have written part of that chapter already so people who enjoy that story, please bear with me! I never meant to make you wait so long!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The idea for this fic just came across me and I had to use it!**

**

* * *

**

Sirius sat in his chair, staring around the deserted library. He couldn't help but feel slightly cheated. All that work and nothing to show! The thing must have been broken.

Sirius thought back to what had happened.

It had started of fairly normal. Other than the fact that they had been in the library of course – that was far from normal for the Marauders. But Remus had managed to talk them into studying for their transfiguration test despite him and James' protests that they didn't need it.

In the beginning it had been uneventful. They'd been sitting down doing a heap of studying. Well, he and James had attempted to use their two way mirrors to have a little conversation but Remus had found out and had confiscated them. Stupid Prefect.

Then Evan's had come into the picture. She'd walked into the library with Alice something-or-another (she wasn't exactly a looker so Sirius hadn't bothered memorizing her name), her arms full of books, her dark auburn hair swinging behind her like a horse's tail. James, of course had started drooling and hanging on her every word in the hope that she might mention him. Sirius had simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book (oh the horror – but it was better than listening to Evan's yap on) when James had turned around and asked what a time turner was.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius had grumbled. He didn't care what a time turner was. All he wanted to do was get out of this library and plan some new pranks.

Remus, however, was interested.

"A time turner you say?" he'd asked. From the tone of his voice Sirius had immediately known that the young werewolf was going into 'lecturer mode.'

"Yeah" James had said, nodding his head. "Evan's mentioned it to Prewitt." Ahhh – Alice Prewitt. That was her name.

"How do you even know that?" Sirius had asked. "Alice's last name I mean. Don't tell me you stalk her too."

"I don't stalk anyone" James had retorted. Then: "She's Evan's best friend."

"Back to the time turner" Remus had said, loudly. "It's a device that allows you to travel through time. It-"

"Travel through time you say?" Sirius had demanded, his head snapping up from the book.

"I was explaining" Remus had said through gritted teeth.

"Who cares about your explanation? The whatchamacallit let's you travel through time. Let's knick the thing!"

That was exactly what they had done. They had, with extreme stealth and many protests from Remus, stolen the device from Lily. Then they had used it.

And nothing had happened.

"Well that was a waste of time." Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He had wanted to travel back in time.

"I wanted to travel back in time" said a whiny voice, speaking Sirius' thought's allowed. Huh. Sirius had forgotten about Peter. You tended to do that around him – he was a great guy and all but that was just how it was.

"Hey, where's Evan's gone?" James demanded.

"Maybe she apparated?" Peter suggested. James and Sirius stared at the smaller boy for a long moment. He seemed to shrink back.

"People can't apparate in Hogwarts Wormtail" Sirius said slowly, as if explaining to a small child.

"Oh" Peter mumbled. "I guess I forgot."

"How do you forget –"

"Forget about Peter forgetting!" snapped James. "Evan's is missing! Evan's has disappeared! Evan's is GONE!" James seemed to have gone into complete panic mode. "Oh Merlin's saggy –"

"Hey Orion!" all four boys turned around in surprise. Behind them a tall, weedy looking boy was making his way towards them. He had a face resembling a rat (sorry Peter) and long, twitchy fingers. "Whatcha doing here? Potter isn't giving you any trouble is he?"

A crowd of other boys were coming up behind him but Sirius didn't see them. He had his full attention on the boy in front of him.

"Nott!" he spat in disgust. Nott had been a faithful follower of Lucius Malfoy while the older boy had been in school and had practically worshiped at Bellatrix's feet. He now seemed to be drifting towards Regulus – despite the fact that the boy was younger than him.

Sirius scowled. Anyone who worshipped his family, especially that psychotic bitch was bad in his books. He pulled his fist back and, not even bothering with his wand, punched the boy in the face.

Immediately the yells started and Sirius realized that the library was full of Snakes. Not the real, hissing kind – the stupid, death eater like kind.

Curiously though the yells seemed to be directed more at Nott rather than himself.

"Oy!"

"Nott you idiot!"

"Nott! What the hell did you do?"

"Dude, what did you do to piss of Orion?"

And there it was again – this strange Orion person. Though he had no idea who he was, Sirius knew he had to be trouble. Anyone who shared a name with his father couldn't be any good.

A loud voice –female this time – broke through the crowd.

"Out of my way!" the voice called. Sirius hadn't expected the enraged crowd to give her way – however, they did.

A tall, slim girl around his age stepped forward. She had long, silky black hair, aristocratic features and stormy grey eyes. It was those eyes he first took in. They were eyes he looked at everyday in the mirror (after all he did like to properly groom himself.) Sirius was taken over with a strange feeling. He knew this girl. He knew her well – yet he could not remember _how_ he knew her.

Then she spoke.

"This isn't Orion you fools" she snapped, towards the crowd.

Oh Merlin. Oh Sweet Merlin – No _way._

This woman was his mother.

It couldn't be possible. Sirius knew he had to be mistaken. And yet, deep down he was absolutely certain. This girl was his crazy, psychopathic bitch of a mother. Walburga Black. That's who she was – no doubt about it. She was just a little…younger.

Alright maybe more than a little.

The fact that they'd traveled back in time seemed to dance in front of his very eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded his mother. No, no that was too weird. Not his mother…Walburga. Yes, that was how he would refer to her.

"Err…" Sirius didn't exactly know what to say.

"We're new here" Remus said. He turned to look at him. From the expression on his face Sirius could tell that Remus had worked out what had happened.

James obviously hadn't.

"We aren't –" Sirius stamped on his foot. James yelped and shot him an incredulous look.

"We're new" Sirius insisted. "Isn't that right…err…Timmy?"

James choked.

"_Timmy? Who the hell is Timmy?"_ He demanded.

"Why you of course" Sirius said, trying to relay the message across. He turned to the crowd of confused Slytheryn's and his – no, _Walburga._

"He sometimes forgets you see. Short term memory" he explained.

"Of course" Walburga sneered.

Peter looked lost. He was staring between Walburga, Sirius, Remus and James with utter confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked after a long moment of simply staring.

"Why I am Walburga Black of course" she said, snobbishly.

"No you aren't" Peter said, promptly.

"Shut up" Sirius muttered.

"Walburga Black is an old psychopath who lives in a gloomy old mansion with a crazy little house elf for a best friend" he blubbered. It was funny how Peter got a backbone at the oddest moments.

Walburga's eyes seemed to burn like flames. She seemed to be willing them to burn Peter to crisp. Peter shuffled back nervously.

"I mean … of course your Walburga Black. Who else could you be?" he laughed, nervously and then ran to hide behind Remus.

There was a long pause. To dispel Walburga's attention from Peter, Sirius quickly said, "Do you know where the Headmasters office is?"

If they were going to be stuck in the past they couldn't just hide around the school. Not even he would do something that stupid – they'd probably be found out in the first second. Imagine hiding from _Dumbledore._

"Why should I tell you" Walburga sniffed. "Your fat little friend insulted me. He's lucky I don't hex him on the spot." Well she was certainly right about that.

Sirius wasn't too bothered about what she had said. Well he wasn't bothered about the 'why should I tell you' anyway. It wasn't as if he and the other Marauder's hadn't been to Dumbledore's office before. In fact, he had practically memorized the entire office of by heart.

But it had gotten Walburga's attention away from Peter – sort of.

"Who are you anyway?" Walburga continued through narrowed eyes. "You aren't _mudblood's_ are you?"

Sirius felt a surge of annoyance. His eyes flashed and he said in a cool voice, "Actually I am."

He felt pleasure at watching his mother's (because at that moment he liked to imagine that it was his dear old mom that he had made look that way) eye's widen in shock. And then a look of disbelief and disgust filled her face.

"No way. You look like a Black!" she protested.

"And you look like a bitch" James muttered from beside him. Walburga, forgetting her conversation with Sirius, whirled on him.

"_Excuse me?"_she shrieked. James stared at her for a few moment's and then glanced nervously behind her. Sirius had forgotten about the crowd of Slytherin's. Right now they all looked ready to jump to her defense - violently.

"Hi. I'm Timothy but you can call me Timmy" James said, loudly. Sirius stared at him. Of all the things to say...

Walburga too seemed taken aback by the abrupt change. Her grey eyes flashed dangerously but she asked, "What's your last name?"

"Quaffle-Snitch" James said, without missing a beat. Sirius mentally groaned.

Walburga looked at him in disbelief.

"You're telling me that your name is Timothy Quaffle-Snitch?" she demanded.

"Precisely" James said, nodding his head like a windmill. "Though I prefer to be called Timmy. I s'pose you could call me Tim if you really like. But not Timothy 'cause that's just –"

"OUIET!" Walburga yelled. There was a sharp snore. Sirius looked up to see an elderly librarian who looked like she might kick the bucket at any moment, writhe about slightly on the desk before falling back asleep. Sirius sighed. Why couldn't Madam Pince be more like that? Imagine what they could get away with…

"Are you sure you're not a Black?" Walburga demanded, breaking through his fantasies.

"No" Sirius said. "I told you I was muggleborn. I haven't got a drop of Black blood in me."

"Your certain?" Walburga asked. She seemed to be in denial, unwilling to believe that this Stanger who looked so much like a Black was a muggleborn.

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if I came from one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain" Sirius said, dryly.

"Then who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm –"

"Timothy" they all turned to stare at Peter. "He's…ahhh…Timothy"

"Peter you idiot" James muttered.

Remus, his eyes wide, quickly worked to fix the situation.

"That's right – he's name is Timothy too" he said, quickly. Peter nodded and opened his mouth, despite the glares he was getting that plainly said 'shut the hell up!'

"We're all Timothy" he said, hurriedly. "Every one of us. That's what brought us together y'know – the fact that he all have the same name" Peter laughed a little hysterically at the end of this. He then quickly went back to hiding behind Remus.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"Yeah – where all Timothy" Sirius said, through gritted teeth. "Though I prefer to be called…uh…Tim" he said this after a moment of thought. "Yeah that's right – Tim. Tim…White."

Stupid, stupid choice of name.

"Tim _White?"_Walburga asked, incredulously.

"Yup" Sirius said. "And that's Timothy Moon. Just Timothy – he thinks nickname's are lame" Sirius gestured towards Remus while saying this.

Walburga continued to stare at him.

"And that's Timothy Blubber" Sirius had been tempted to call Peter Timothy Fat-Arse (after all Peter _had _made the situation worse) but decided that that was going too far.

"I prefer to be called T.J. For Timothy Junior. Since my dad's name is Timothy too. In fact Timothy is a family name and has been in my family for generations. I –" Peter's voice trailed of at the glares James and Sirius were giving him.

"Yeah, yeah what he said" James said, quickly. "And I'm Timmy Quaffle-Snitch as you already know. Well ahhh – we'd better be of. Got a meeting with the headmaster and all."

Not waiting for an answer from Walburga, James grabbed Sirius and Remus' arms (Remus grabbed Peter) and dragged them out of the library, towards the headmaster's office.


	2. Case of the Missing Time Turner

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter made it a few corridors away from the library before collapsing against the wall.

"Well that went well" Remus murmured, straightening down his robes and trying to look respectable. Sirius couldn't think of the smallest reason why he would want to do this.

"This is insane" James whispered. "We're in the bloody _past_. How the hell did we get into this situation?"

"My memory is rather foggy though I seem to remember something about a time turner and us stealing it from Lily Evan's involved in all this" Remus replied.

"That was Sirius' idea!" James protested.

"Traitor" Sirius grumbled. Peter whimpered.

"What are we going to do now?" he all but wailed. That was an annoying habit that Peter had - he ought to stop wailing so much. I might earn him a little respect.

"This is nothing to get worked up about" Remus soothed. The three boys turned to stare at him incredulously.

"Your kidding right" James said after a moment. "We're trapped in the past with no way to get home and your telling us it's 'no biggie'?"

"We do have a way to get home" Remus sighed. "A very easy way in fact."

"So tell us" Sirius said, eagerly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We pick up the time turner. We turn it to go opposite from the way we turned it to come here. We go back home" he replied, slowly, as if explaining it to little children.

Sirius blinked.

"It's really that easy?" he asked. Remus nodded his head solemnly. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Well why didn't you tell us before? Letting us panic like this - shame on you Moony" He shook his head in mock disgust.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

* * *

"It shouldn't be too hard to find it" Remus said, once they had reached the library. "We just need to retrace our steps."

"Piece of cake" Sirius said, stepping through the doors. The librarian was still snoring, fast asleep. "It'll be right over there."

He walked confidently towards the table where they'd last been sitting.

"See. Told you so. It's right..._where the bloody hell is it?"_

Sirius made a mad grab at empty air and then wildly felt around the table, hoping to find the object that obviously wasn't there.

"Where is it!" he'd now started to adopt Peter's habit of wailing. Just wonderful.

"It's not there? It's not there? Oh Merlin it's not there!" Peter screamed. All through this the librarian remained asleep. Strange.

"I'll never see Evan's again" James whispered, sinking to the floor. "I'll never see that beautiful red hair again...those amazing green eyes..." James let out a noise that sounded like a sob. Sirius clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Oh get over yourself! Evan's isn't the big problem here! We're stuck in another timeline with MY TEENAGE MOTHER ON THE LOOSE!" Sirius howled. "Oh Merlin if that isn't a sign of the Apocalypse I don't know what is."

"Calm down" Remus, ever the peace maker, was attempting to restore order.

"I never even told Evan's I love her..."

"JAMES SHUT UP!"

"We're trapped in the past, oh Merlin, oh Merlin...I never even reached seventeen..."

"PETER SHUT UP!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

All eyes snapped towards Remus. He looked surprisingly calm.

"Hey don't look at me" he said, rather pleasantly, giving the situation. "I don't scream like that."

"Like what?" Peter asked, distracted from his panic attack by the scream.

"Like a girl" Remus replied. "But she on the other hand does" with that same pleasant look on his face he turned around and pointed towards Walburga Black.

"You again?" Sirius snapped. Walburga sniffed.

"Were you raised by wolves? Do you have no manners?" she demanded with that annoying haughty air of hers.

"Yes actually I was" Sirius replied, a little glee slipping into his voice. Walburga glanced at him oddly for a moment and then slid her gaze over to Peter, then to Remus and then to James who was still on the floor, staring at nothing. Sirius felt a small twinge of concern - maybe James' obsession for Evan's was worse than he thought.

"What on earth are you all screaming about?" Walburga's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"None of your buisness" he retorted. "Why don't you stop stalking us and just leave."

"_Excuse me?"_Walburga spluttered. "Stalking _you?_I came in here to grab my book bag - you are the one's acting like utter morons, _Timothy!"_

Ahhh. So she had remembered that.

"Which one?" Peter asked. Sirius closed his eyes. He'd have to make sure to remind Peter to shut his mouth from now on. This was getting annoying.

"_All of you!"_snarled Walburga. "You are ALL morons and I am sick of hearing your voices!" Walburga spun around to face Sirius. "And I know you are a Black! I know it! You must have at least a tiny drop of Black blood in you! You cannot have every little feature a Black possesses and be a _mudblood!"_

"Issues" Sirius sang under his breath. Walburga spluttered under her breath and spun away, marching towards the door. Hmmm. Sirius wondered how long he would be able to do that before she lost her patience and used an unforgivable on him. Knowing his mother it probably wasn't long.

"Now" Remus said, once Walburga had left. "Is everyone calmed down enough to think rationally?"

"Um...somethings wrong with James" Peter said, tentatively. Remus glanced down at said boy.

"Leave him" he sighed. "He just has separation anxiety. Not used to being apart from Lily you see."

"Oh Sweet Merlin. Did Remus Lupin a.k.a Mr. Big-Headed Prefect and Future Head Boy just make a joke?" Sirius said with mock shock. Remus scowled at him.

"_Anyway" _he said. "I think we should get ourselves enrolled in the school - we'll need to be so that we can search for that time turner."

"I'll bet the Slytherin's took it" Sirius grumbled.

"That may be" Remus agreed. "But either way we can't just walk around the school, searching for it. Eventually a teacher will notice and immediatley know that we are not students here. That is why we need to go to Professor Dippet's office."

"..."

"Who the hell is this Dippet guy?" Sirius demanded. Remus sighed.

"_Professor _Dippet, Sirius. He's the Headmaster of the School" Sirius opened is mouth to speak and Remus held up his hand. "And before you say something stupid like 'But Professor Dumbledore's the headmaster!', I'd like to remind you - there was a time when someone else was in charge of the school. Professor Dumbledore isn't ancient you know."

"You sure about that?" asked a voice.

"Prongs! Buddy! You woke up!" Sirius cried.

"Evan's is gone and I'm contemplating suicide because of that" James said, solemnly.

"Really?" Peter gasped in horror.

"No" James replied, absently.

"Oh."

"But anyway, the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to winning Evan's affections so lets go to this Dippet guys office and get ourselves enrolled" James continued. Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"So we're just going to walk in there and say 'Hi there we're the new exchange students that you had no idea were coming and we're expecting you to welcome us with open arms even though we can be death eaters for all you know?" he suggested, sarcastically.

"He won't know what death eaters are" Remus murmured, in an absent-minded way.

"Huh?"

"They didn't exist back now. I doubt Voldemort has even begun his reign of torment yet either. He's probably still at school. In Hogwarts to be more precise."

"Wonderful. That's just wonderful. Not only are we trapped in the past but we also have a teenage Voldemort to deal with - and Peter, bloody hell, stop flinching at the name!" Sirius turned to glare at Peter whose light flinches had turned into full on jerking by the end of Sirius' rant.

"Sorry" Peter mumbled.

"So" Sirius continued. "What's the plan?"

"Well" Remus said slowly. "I suppose we can walk in there and...convince him that we are, in fact, exchange students..."

"...That he never knew about" James added, gloomily.

"Great" Sirius muttered. "Just great."

* * *

**AN:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: The four get enrolled and sorted and James meets his father...and finds out some shocking news (for him anyway)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Not a Muggle Born

It hadn't taken them long to reach Professor Dippet's office. After all, it would be Dumbledore's office in the future and they knew Dumbledore's office well.

Sirius chewed on his lip. He wasn't one to give into nerves but this _was _something to get nervous about. He was trapped in the past and about to face the school headmaster and try to convince him that they were transfer students. He would be lucky if he didn't call the Auror's on them.

"Well we're here" Remus said after a long, long moment of staring at the entranceway to the office.

"Yes" James said, slowly. They then continued to stare at the entrance for a while more.

"Um…shouldn't we be going in?" Peter asked after yet another long, long moment.

"Smart idea" Remus said, dryly. "Does anyone know the password?"

Sirius, James and Peter stared at him.

"Password?" Sirius said after a moment. "You mean to tell me that this Dippet guy has a password as well?"

Remus let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, I would think so" he replied.

Sirius, James and Peter blinked.

"Well that's easy" Peter replied, smiling widely. "Lemon Drops."

Nothing happened.

"Peter, this isn't Dumbledore" James reminded him. Peter frowned.

"I thought that 'Lemon Drops' was a sort of headmaster's code or something" he mumbled, looking disappointed.

Sirius coughed. Remus gave him a warning look.

"Excuse me? What are you boys doing outside by office?"

The four of them spun around. Behind them was an elderly man who they had never seen before in their life.

"Orion! Charlus!" the man snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily. "Don't tell me you've gone and started dueling in the hallways _again!"_

Sirius and James both opened their mouths to protest but Professor Dippet spotted Remus first.

"John! Don't tell me you got yourself involved as well – you're one of my star students!"

Remus blushed.

"Sir I'm not –"

"What? Don't mumble, boy, I can't hear you."

"Sir, I'm not John. And that's not Orion and that's not Charlus" Remus replied.

Professor Dippet blinked

"What?" he demanded. "Then who on earth are you?"

The boy's stared at him for a long moment. He stared back.

"Err…are you Dippet?" Sirius asked.

"_Professor _Dippet" he snapped.

"Yes, yes that guy. You're him right? Right?" Sirius paused and stared at the man for a moment. "Good, good. Well can we discuss this in your office?"

Professor Dippet was scowling deeply. Sirius hadn't expected him to actually lead them to his office.

However, in the end, he did.

Each of the boys to a seat around a grand desk in the center of the room and Professor Dippet took a seat behind it.

"Well then" he said. "Explain yourselves to me."

"We're new here" Sirius replied.

"No you aren't" Professor Dippet retorted. Huh. So much for the direct approach.

"We're exchange students" Remus said. Peter opened his mouth to say something but Sirius stepped on his foot, causing him to let out a small squeak of pain. Sirius scowled – he was going to have to do something about Peter and that big mouth of his.

Professor Dippet was staring at Remus, as if attempting to read his mind.

After a long moment he spoke again.

"We don't except exchange students."

Sirius bit his lip. Everything depended on this – that Dippet guy had to except them or they'd be stuck here forever!

"I guess we sort of exchanged ourselves – haha" Sirius said, weakly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Professor Dippet asked, narrowing his eyes ever-so-slightly.

"Err…well…you see…"

No one quite knew what to say. Peter, who looked like he was bursting, finally blurted out:

"We're from a remote island in Africa."

Sirius, James and surprisingly, Remus all glared at Peter.

"You have English accents" Professor Dippet stated, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else than here.

"Yes, but that's because we were born here and moved when he were old enough to still keep our accents" Peter replied.

"Hmmm" Professor Dippet said, examining a scratch on his table.

"Yes and then our parents – who were all great friends by the way – went rock climbing and died in a freak accident when we were only eleven years old. We were the only four families on the island and, the only way to get off it was by boat. But none of us knew how to drive the boat, you see. So we were trapped – for years. Until we turned sixteen – we were all born on the exact same day – and we realized that driving a boat really isn't that hard and managed to get to shore. And then we realized that we had missed out on a lot in the years we had been on the island so decided to come to Hogwarts, which brings us to our current situation" Peter paused from his long explanation to take a deep breath. He gave Professor Dippet a meek grin.

"So that's…our story."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually bought it" Sirius whispered gleefully to James as they stood behind Professor Dippet in the Great Hall.

"It was my explanation" Peter said, grinning broadly. "I thought it up right on the spot."

"I can't believe he actually bought it" Sirius repeated, slowly. "Because it was such a horrible explanation that I certainly wouldn't have."

Peter's face fell. Remus glared at him.

"Don't be so mean!" he hissed. "Peter tried his best –"

James let out a cough. Sirius smirked.

"You two can be so…so…ugh!" Remus threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Aww, Peter knows we're just joking around. Don't you Peter?"

"Well I would prefer –"

"Of course you do!" Sirius shot Peter a wide grin. The other boy scowled slightly.

"Well then!" Professor Dippet's voice interrupted their argument. "I would like to introduce our newest students - Timothy Quaffle-Snitch, Timothy Moon, Timothy White and Timothy Blabber!"

There was a pause as the students digested all of this.

"They have come all the way from" there was another pause. Professor Dippet seemed to be trying to remember the story Peter had fed him.

"- A remote island near Hawaii"

"Africa" Remus supplied.

"Yes, yes that's what I meant - Africa" he smiled for a moment. "Well then" he continued, briskly. "Let's get this lot sorted."

Professor Dippet gestured to the sorting hat behind him.

"I'm a seer" Sirius said, loudly. "And I now predict that we will all end up in Gryffindor."

Remus shot him a warning look.

"Yes, well...why don't you go put the hat on then, Mr. Quaffle-Snitch?"

"Mr. White" Sirius corrected.

"Yes, yes - that's what I meant."

* * *

Walburga Black was scowling.

"There is something about that boy…" she muttered for about the hundredth time. Next to her, a pale, blonde haired girl looked up and frowned.

"You know" she muttered. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Druella! Not you too!" Walburga snapped. Druella sighed but didn't say anything. She was too intimidated by Walburga to say anything against her – despite the fact that in the near future Walburga would be her sister-in-law.

"What's going on?" both girls looked up. Cygnus Black, Walburga's older brother was looking down at them curiously.

"Nothing" Druella replied.

"Oh be quiet Druella" Walburga sighed. "We have a very big problem – Timothy White."

"Who?" Cygnus demanded, looking dumbfounded.

"Timothy White" Walburga repeated through clenched teeth. "The new kid."

"One of them anyway" Druella added.

Cygnus blinked.

"So what's the big deal?"

Walburga clenched her teeth. Sometimes her brother was too laid-back for his own good.

"Take a look at him" Walburga said through clenched teeth.

"Hey sis. What's up?"

The muscle in Walburga's jaw twitched. Wonderful – it was her younger brother Alphard. She wondered how he had ever gotten into Slytherin. The little muggle-lover was practically an outcast anyway – and yet he always had that annoyingly chipper mood.

He was the last person she wanted to deal with.

"The new kid" she said through clenched teeth. Alphard looked.

"Wow! He looks just like Charlus Potter!"

Walburga breathed in through her nose.

"Alphard" she hissed. "The other one."

"Wow! _He _looks just like John Lupin!"

"The other one."

"_He _looks just like Andrew Pettigrew."

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE ALPHARD THE OTHER ONE!"

The few people that dared to look received Walburga's famous 'I'm-going-to-burn-you-with-my-eyes' glare. They flinched and turned around.

"Wow. He looks just like Ori!"

"Don't call him that" Walburga snapped. "It's disrespectful."

Alphard stared at her.

"God sis, you treat him like he's Salazar Slytherin himself!" he exclaimed. Walburga shot him a cold look. He didn't even flinch.

"So why do you hate the new kid so much? I'd think you'd like him – he looks like your one true love and all" Alphard said the last bit sarcastically.

Druella and Cygnus both looked at her curiously.

"He's a mudblood" Walburga replied.

"Ahh" Druella replied, nodding her head. "Yes I see the problem."

Walburga nodded. Good – they were seeing sense.

"Yes" she stated. "But he isn't."

Alphard, Cygnus and Druella stared at her.

"Umm…sis…do you wanna elaborate on that?" Alphard asked, slowly.

Walburga took yet another deep breath.

"He's apparently a mudblood" she said. "And yet he looks just like a Black – don't you find this a bit suspicious?"

They continued to stare at her.

"Well?" she repeated.

"Look…Wally…"

"Alphard! How many times do I have to tell you – Do. Not. Call. Me. That!

"Yeah, yeah – _Walburga. _Don't you think this could be a coincidence?"

"Ahh!" Walburga flung her arms in the air. "You're just like Druella! This is not a coincidence! A mudblood cannot look like a Black!"

"Walburga" it was Cygnus who spoke this time. "Maybe your taking this a little bit far? He's just a mudblood after all."

Walburga stared at him through narrowed eyes for a few long moments.

"We are having a meeting tomorrow" she hissed. "You will all be there."

"Sis…" Alphard stared.

"You will be there!" she repeated. "As will Orion –"

"Oh great. Just what we need" Alphard said, miserably. "The future father of your future inbread kiddies."

Walburga closed her eyes and imagined casting the crucius on her younger brother. Ahh. Yes, that was a calming image.

"As I was saying" she continued. "We will also have the rest of the Black's there. All of them. Spread the word – it's a family meeting."

"Oh joy" Alphard muttered.


	4. Half Slytherin

"I told you we'd end up in Gryffindor! I told you!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"No one said otherwise" Remus retorted.

Sirius shot a mock scowl in his direction.

"So then _Tim _let's go snag ourselves some dinner before it's all taken" James said, emphasizing the name.

"Sure thing _Timmy"_ Sirius replied. James wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh. Why'd you have to pick Timmy for my nickname!" he complained.

The four boys made their way towards Gryffindor table. They'd barely taken five steps before Sirius jerked to a stop, his eyes wide.

"Merlin. Sweet, sweet Merlin – it's Minnie" Sirius waved his hand in excitement towards the left end of Gryffindor table where a tall, dark haired girl was sitting. He grinned.

"Oh, this is too good a opportunity to pass up –"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. "Don't even think about it!"

"What's he going to do?" Peter asked, looking lost. Sirius ignored Peter's question.

"But Minnie's looking very lonely…"

"Oh" Peter said, his eyes growing wide.

James laughed.

"Sirius you sicko!" he exclaimed.

"I'm wounded Jamesie" Sirius mocked.

"Shut up!" Remus hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No one heard" he replied. "Don't be such a worry wart."

"I am NOT –"

"Bye, bye. If anyone wants me I'll be trying to win Minnie's affections – oh Merlin, imagine what old McGonagall will say when I tell her about this!"

Sirius walked away, still chuckling slightly.

The other three watched him leave.

"I always knew that boy had a loose screw" James said, shaking his head slightly. The other two nodded solemnly.

The three made their way over to Gryffindor table, ignoring the curious stares. It was quite an uneventful half a minute – but of course, things can't stay uneventful for long with the Marauders.

"Merlin!" James suddenly gasped.

"Where?" Peter asked, eyes open wide.

"My dad! It's my dad!"

"So…not Merlin?" James and Remus turned to stare at Peter. The smaller boy shrank back a bit.

"What?" he mumbled. "We travelled back in time. How is it so shocking that Merlin might have too?"

"Peter" James said. "There are times when you can be a major idiot."

Peter flushed.

"Both of you shut up!" Remus hissed. "Stop blurting out these things!"

"Blurting out what?"

All three spun around. A punk-like girl was staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing" Remus said, hurriedly. She shrugged and turned back to the conversation she had been having.

"The pot called the kettle black" James mocked. Remus sighed.

"How do you even know that saying?" he demanded. James shrugged.

"A true prankster knows his enemies mind" he replied.

Remus blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" James replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a father to catch up to."

He then walked of.

"Yeah…" Remus muttered. "You go ahead and do that…I'll just hang around here."

"Me too!" Peter piped in, smiling broadly.

* * *

James made his way over to where his father was sitting.

"Hey da-Charlus!" he said, quickly fixing his mistake. Charlus' eyes jerked up and widened into cartoon-like sizes.

"Hey" hissed the boy next to him, attempting to keep his voice down but failing miserably. "It's that guy who looks just like you - Timothy Moon."

"Actually it's Timothy Quaffle-Snitch" James replied, cheerfully. He regonized the boy as Gregory Longbottom, Frank's father.

Both boys stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah I know" James said. "I have an awesome name."

"Err that's not what...wait, how do you know my name?" Charlus demanded. James mentally cursed himself.

"Umm...Dorea told me" he replied, quickly. He expected his father to nod and agree with this - instead the other boy looked even more confused.

"Whose Dorea?" he asked. James' jaw dropped open.

"You...you don't know who Dorea is?" he demanded, stuttering slightly. Charlus shot him a concerned expression.

"Should I?" he asked. James continued to stare. Mentally he was screaming.

_'Should you? Should you? You're going to marry the woman in the future, make love to her and become the father of her child! Of course you should know her!'_

Luckily he managed to keep this all in his head.

"You don't know who Dorea is" he repeated, slowly. Charlus was staring at him like he was insane.

"No I don't!" he replied. "Honestly, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James laughed in a strained voice. Gregory spoke up for the first time.

"You aren't talking about Dorea Black are you?"

"Yes!" James cried. "Yes, I am!"

"There's a Black named Dorea?" Charlus asked, raising one eyebrow.

James blanched.

"Why are you so concerned about whether Charlus knows that little Snake anyway?" Gregory demanded.

James turned, slowly, and continued to gape at him.

"Sn-snake?" James stammered after a moment.

"Yeah" Gregory replied. "You said you talked to her - didn't you notice the badge on her uniform?"

"He probably doesn't know what you mean by Snake" Charlus explained.

James however, didn't hear them.

His father didn't even know his mothers name until this day. His mother was a Slytherin.

Oh Merlin.

He was Half-Slytherin!

"I gotta go" James said hurriedly. He jumped up from the table and ran from the hall.

..."Was it something I said?" Charlus asked, slowly.

* * *

James didn't stop running until he was out of the hall.

_'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin' _he thought, over and over again. He leaned against the wall and tried to regain his breath and gather his thoughts.

"Hey mate - what's up?" James' head snapped up - walking towards him was Sirius, looking quite glum and sporting a rather hideous bruise.

Following James' line of vision, Sirius sighed.

"I guess old Minnie wasn't looking for a potential boyfriend" he said, glumly.

James responded with a horrified shriek.

"Err James..." Sirius said, shooting his friend a worried look. "I know it's pretty crap but it's nothing to scream over."

James shrieked again.

"James?" Sirius repeated, gawking at his best friend.

"Knock it of Sirius" James snapped. "My world is crumbling around me and all you can do is blabber on about some sappy attempt of yours to win our transfiguration professor's heart?"

Sirius stared.

"Now James...if this is about Evan's, then –"

"It's nothing to do with Lily!" James snapped.

"Then what?"

"I'm part Snake!"

Sirius stared.

"Err, mate" he started. "You look pretty human to me."

"Shut up you idiot" James half-sobbed. "I'm half Slytherin. Can you believe it – me. Half-Slytherin!"

"Yeah" Sirius said, looking at him oddly. "You're telling me you didn't know?"

"_You knew?"_

"Well yeah…everyone knows Mama Potter's a Slytherin. Doesn't mean we don't love her anyway!" Sirius exclaimed.

James stared at him.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" he demanded.

"Geez James, calm down" Sirius said.

"Sirius!"

"Fine, fine" the other boy sighed. "I'm the only Black ever to be sorted in a house other than Slytherin – you told me so yourself when I got sorted. Remember?"

James gaped at him.

"I-I" he couldn't seem to find the right words to go on.

"James" Sirius said. "You didn't think your mom was a Gryffindor, did you?"

James didn't answer.

Footsteps from the direction of the Great Hall doors interrupted the two. They looked up to see Remus striding towards them, Peter in tow.

"I was looking for my father" Remus explained. "Couldn't find him, which was a bit of a disappointment. Peter couldn't find his either."

He then noticed the distressed look on James' face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

James took a shuddering breath.

"I'm half Slytherin" he whispered.

"Oh" Remus said, raising one eyebrow. "I thought there was something really wrong - something the entire world didn't already know.

"You knew too?" James choked out.

"Well yeah" Remus replied. "Didn't everyone?"

James' bottom lip trembled slightly.

"James, mate, it's not a big deal" Sirius consoled. "So Mama Potter's a Slytherin – big deal. My parents are both Slytherin's and they aren't half as nice as her!"

"Sirius" James whispered. "You're inbred."

Sirius flushed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded.

* * *

That night James didn't sleep well.

Maybe he was taking things to far - but when he finally managed to get to sleep he had a nightmare.

He was floating in the air, watching his parents from down below. They were adults again and walking in Diagon Alley.

Then his mother accidentally bumped into his father.

"Sorry" his mother muttered.

"It's no problem" his father replied.

Then they were on their way. Like they didn't even know each other.

James was confused. He tried to walk up to them but he couldn't stop floating!

Then another kid walked up to his mother. For a minute he thought the kid was Sirius - but then he turned around and James realised that the kid looked suspiciously like his mother...and was dressed up in green and silver...

"Can we go home now Mother?"

James woke up with a start.

The dream hadn't been that scary. But it had awoken a knew possibility to James.

His father didn't know who his mother was. What if they never got together?

What if, by coming here they had changed the entire future? Could some small, seemingly insignificant change in the past effect things so drastically?

James felt sick to his stomach. His parent's might never get together - and if they didn't it would be all his fault. And then, his mother would be dragging around that little inbred, Slytherin kid of hers. Not him.

James moaned. This couldn't be happening...his parent's needed to get together...

...And they would. James would make sure of it.

It was time for him to play match maker.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? I hope you did!**

**Review!**


	5. Plans In Motion

Sirius shot up in bed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"James!" he gasped, shooting a glare at his best friend. He shivered and peered down at his now drenched torso. He groaned.

"That's a lot" he muttered, pulling himself out of bed.

"You wouldn't get up" James replied, cheerfully. Sirius shot him another glare. He peered around the room. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with wide eyes. Remus was...wait, where was Remus?

"Where's Remus?" he questioned.

"Breakfast" James replied. Sirius scowled slightly.

"What, he couldn't wait for us?" he grumbled.

"I told him to go ahead" James replied, cheerfully. "After all we won't be having breakfast today."

..."WHAT?"

Sirius stared at James in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Not have breakfast? Speak for yourself buddy, I'm out of here!"

He turned around to walk to the door but James held him back.

"First of all your still in your pyjama's and completely wet" he stated.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Sirius muttered. James ignored him.

"And secondly you need to be here for what where planning" James added.

"A prank?" Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope" James replied. "Better. We get to play matchmaker!"

Sirius stared at him for a long moment.

"So what's the punchline?" he asked. James sighed.

"It's not a joke" James replied. "We need to get my parent's together."

"James" Sirius said. "I realise your very, very upset and probably scarred from the information you gathered yesterday, but trust me when I say this - this is not a good idea."

"Sirius stop being so selfish!" James grumbled. "My parent's need me!"

"Stop being so dramatic" moaned Sirius. "You're parents will get together some way or another - that's how they became your parents. I think your taking this too far."

"I am not!" James wailed. "My parent's don't even know each other's names! _My mother is a Slytherin!"_

"And my parent's are cousins! You don't see me complaining!" Sirius snapped.

Peter shuffled nervously in the corner.

"Look" growled James. "We are going to right a list of ways to get my parent's together. Then we are going to _get_ them together."

"Speak for yourself" Sirius muttered.

"Since when did you start talking sense?" Peter whispered in amazment. Sirius shot him a glare.

"Your my best mate" James whined. "You should support me!"

"This is a big, big, big mistake James" Sirius warned.

..."So does that mean you'll help me?"

* * *

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, nibbling on a slice of toast and humming absenmindedly. He was peering around the table, trying to find the parent's of people he knew in the future.

His gaze wandered to the other tables. He blinked when he spotted his father across the hall, sitting at Ravenclaw table. He couldn't help but stare. He'd seen photo's of his father during his Hogwarts years but this was so...different. He sat there, contemplating whether or not to go speak to him. He wanted to but...what if he said the wrong thing.

Remus' gaze jerked upwards as he felt a pair of eyes trained of him. His father had caught him staring - he was now looking at him, his gaze wary. Remus internally groaned. Just great.

Finally making up his mind he got up and walked towards Ravenclaw table.

"Hi" he said once he'd reached his father. "I'm Timothy Moon."

His father stared at him for a moment and Remus felt a tinge of uneasiness form in his stomach. That look...it wasn't something he usually saw in his father's eyes. His father had always been openly friendly.

"Hi" the boy said at last. "I'm John Lupin...welcome to Hogwarts."

Remus gave him a hesitant smile.

"Why don't you sit down?" John suggested.

Remus did just that.

* * *

Classes passed quickly. The boy's didn't really pay much attention, with the exception of Remus of course.

Lunch came soon.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter headed out of their Charms Class.

"Let's head to lunch then" Remus suggested. James, smiled, easily.

"You go ahead" he replied. "Sirius, Peter and myself decided to skip.

Sirius stared at him in horror.

"What? When the hell did we decide that?" he demanded. James stepped on his foot and tried to look casual when his friend let out a loud yelp.

"In the classroom - remember?" he glanced at Remus. "You go ahead and enjoy lunch."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. Usually he would have been suspicious about this behaviour (especially since Sirius kept throwing James hateful glances) but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but think back to his conversation with his father at breakfast and long for another one.

Without a quick wave towards his friends he headed of.

"You cannot be serious!" Sirius wailed.

"No thats you" James replied, dryly.

"That's my joke!" Sirius snapped. "And we haven't even eaten breakfast! I'll die if you make me skip lunch too!"

"You'll survive" James retorted. "Right now, my parents need me."

Sirius stared at his best friend for a long moment. In his mind he was screaming profanities but he wisely chose to shut his mouth and cease from saying anything.

"Let's go then" he sighed, sounding defeated.

James beamed.

"You made an excellent choice" he exclaimed. "Now come on - we need to find my mom!"

"Wouldn't she be in the Great Hall?" Peter asked, hope tinging his voice.

"I heard her tell one of her friends that she was planning on skipping" was the answer he recieved.

"...James _please _tell me you haven't been spying on your mom."

Sirius stared at James, pleadingly. James avoided his gaze and shrugged.

"It's for a good cause" he reasoned. Sirius let out a muffled moan.

"This is so wrong Prongs" he wailed. "You're my best friend and I _always _agree with you. But nowerdays...I find myself agreeing with..._Peter..._more than I do with you!"

"What's so wrong about agreeing with me?" Peter protested.

"We don't have time for this!" James yelled. "We need to find my mom and convince her that my dad is totally awesome and perfect for her!"

"...That's your plan?" Sirius asked, weakly.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing" the dog-animagus spat. "Other than the fact that it sounds like something that Snivellus pulled out of his arse."

* * *

**AN:**

**...And I finally have this chapter up!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it - I'm glad I decided to continue with this. I'd taken a break from writing and I was actually consiering quitting all of this... but then I remembered how much fun I had and decided to give it another shot. I'm glad I did.**

**Review please!**


End file.
